legalfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
버지니아 공대 총기 난사 사건
버지니아 공대 총기 난사 사건( )는, 미국 버지니아 주 블랙스버그(Blacksburg)에 위치한 버지니아 공대 (Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University, 약칭 Virginia Tech) 캠퍼스에서 2007년 4월 16일 오전 7시 15분 사이에서 9시 45분 사이(미국 현지 시간, 잠정) 벌어진 총기에 의한 살인 사건이다. 교내의 웨스트 앰블러 존스턴 기숙사(West Ambler Johnston Hall)과 (Norris Hall)에서 두 차례에 걸쳐 발생한 이 사건으로 사건의 범인을 포함해 전부 33명이 총상에 의해 목숨을 잃었으며, 20여명이 부상을 입었다. 이는 미국 역사상 최악의 캠퍼스 내의 총기 살인 시간으로 언급되고 있다. 사건의 범인은 재미한국인인 조승희로서 국적은 대한민국이고, 미국 영주권자이며, 8세(만 7세) 때 미국에 이민을 간 이민 1.5세대였다. 그는 사건 당시 버지니아 공대에서 영어를 전공하는 4학년생으로 재적중이었으며, 사건 직후 자살하였다. 사건 개괄 첫번째 총격 [[그림:2007 Virginia Tech massacre students outside Lee.jpg|thumb|300px|'버지니아 공대']] 첫번째 총격사건은 현지 시간 7:15분 경에 웨스트 앰버 존스턴 기숙사 홀에서 있었으며, 이곳에서 에밀리 제인 힐스쳐(Emily J. Hilscher, 18세)와 기숙사 사감인 대학원생 라이언 클라크(Ryan C. Clark)가 살해당했다. 사건을 목격한 사람들에 의하면, 범인은 여자 친구와 기숙사에서 심한 논쟁을 벌인 뒤 자기 방으로 돌아가 권총을 휴대하고 되돌아와, 에밀리 제인 힐스쳐와 라이언 클라크에게 첫번째 총격을 가해 즉사시켰다고 한다. 대만 출신의 같은 학교 학생 첸 치아 하오는 대만케이블TV와의 인터뷰에서 "웨스트 앰블러 존스턴 홀 건물에서 두 사람 간에 심한 언쟁이 있었고 그 후 그녀에게 총격이 가해졌다"고 말했다. 버지니아 공대에 재학중인 한 한인 학생은, 연합뉴스와의 통화에서 "가죽 옷 차림에 권총 2자루를 들고 모자를 눌러 쓴 범인이 기숙사 건물에서 한 학생을 쏘아 죽인 뒤 한참 떨어진 공학부 건물 강의실로 걸어 들어가 학생들을 향해 총을 난사했다"면서 "범인은 아시아계이며, 범행 후 자살한 것으로 안다"고 밝혔다. http://www.yonhapnews.co.kr/international/2007/04/17/0601080100AKR20070417004700071.HTML 한편, 학교 관계자는 이를 파악했으나 사건이 격리된 곳에서 벌어진 것으로 생각하여 캠퍼스 전체에 대해 비상사태를 선포하지 않았다. [[그림:Norris WestAJ Map.jpg|thumb|300px|범인의 총격 장소였던 드릴 필드를 사이에 둔 노리스 홀과 웨스트 엠블러 존스턴 홀]] 연합뉴스의 2차 보도에 의하면, 미국 경찰 당국은 첫번째 총격사건과 관련해 조사하고 있는 '관심 인물'(person of interest)이 있다고 밝혔다. 버지니아 공대 인근의 레드포드 대학에 다니는 대학생으로 알려진 이 인물은, 이번 총격 사건이 발생한 후 460번 고속도로에서 승용차를 타고 가다 검문중이었던 경찰에 검거됐다. 경찰은 이 학생이 피살자인 에밀리 제인 힐스처와 잘 아는 사이이며, 간단한 조사를 받은 뒤 석방했으나, 이후 추가적인 정보 입수를 위해 그를 계속 조사할 것이라고 밝혔다고 한다. 첫번째 총격과 두번째 총격 사이 첫번째 총격과 두번째 총격 사이의 범인 조승희의 행적이 불분명했다. 그러나 미국 방송사 NBC에 의해 그의 행적이 밝혀 졌다. 범인 조승희는 이 사건에 대한 메모와 자신의 사진을 담은 소포를 미국 방송사 NBC에 보내기 위해 우체국에 갔다 왔다. 그로 인해 첫번째 총격과 두번째 총격의 공백시간에 대한 의문이 풀렸다. 두번째 총격 첫번째 사건에서 두시간 후에, 노리스 홀에 위치한 교실에서 총성이 울렸다. 노리스 홀은 공학/과학/역학 프로그램에서 사용하는 공과대 건물이다. 이 건물에서 범인은 30명을 사살했다. 유대인 노교수 리브레스쿠가 몸으로 조승희를 막아 학생들이 도망갈 시간을 벌어주었지만, 역부족이었다. 리브레스쿠 교수가 유탄에 사망한 당일은 아이러니컬하게도 유대인 대학살 추도일이었다. 수사 발표 범인의 시체는 얼굴이 손상되어, 신원 파악을 하는데 어려움을 겪었다. thumb|300px|[[버지니아 공대의 약자인 VT 글씨판에 어느 사람들이 추모의 글을 쓰는 모습]] 미국의 시카고선타임스는 현지시각으로 16일, 이 사건의 용의자가 2006년 학생비자로 입국한 중국인 남성이라고 보도했었다. 이 보도에 의하면, 미국 수사당국은 중국 상하이에서 학생비자를 받아 작년 8월 유나이티드항공편으로 샌프란시스코에 도착한 24세 중국인 남성이 이번 사건의 범인인가의 여부를 조사했다고 밝혔다. 이후 현지 경찰은 사건의 용의자로 한국 국적의 영주권자이며 버지니아 공대의 영문학과 4학년 재학생인 'Seung Hui Cho'라고 공식 발표했다. 한국 언론에서는 이를 처음에 '조승휘'라고 파악했다가 http://www.yonhapnews.co.kr/international/2007/04/17/0601080100AKR20070417223500071.HTML '조승희'로 최종 발표했다http://www.yonhapnews.co.kr/international/2007/04/17/0601080100AKR20070417226700071.HTML. 경찰은 조승희의 지문이 발견된 9 mm 글록 19(Glock 19)와 .22 구경 발터 P22(Walther P22) 권총 두 자루를 발견하여, 이를 조사한 결과 범인은 이를 가지고 16일 오전 7시 15분께 기숙사에서 2명을 살해하고, 이어 공학부 건물에서 30명을 사살했다고 파악하였다. 미 수사당국은 이 사건이 공범자없이 피의자가 단독으로 실행한 것으로 추측하고 있다. 사건의 동기 및 요인과 밝혀진 결과 thumb|300px|총기 난사 사건으로 사망한 교수들과 학생들을 추모하는 추모식 모습 현재까지는 사건의 동기에 대해서 여러가지 추측이 나오고 있을 뿐, 구체적인 동기는 아직까지 파악하지 못했다고 미국 현지 경찰이 발표했다.http://www.yonhapnews.co.kr/international/2007/04/18/0601080100AKR20070418008100071.HTML 현장의 목격자들은 범인이 교실 문으로 누구를 찾는듯이 두세차례 들여다 본뒤 총을 난사했으며, 기숙사와 노리스 홀을 옮겨다니며 범행을 저질렀다고 밝혔다. 이로 인해 누군가를 찾으려 했을 가능성이 제기되고 있다. 목격자들은 또 범인이 보이스카웃 같이 이상한 차림을 했으며 아주 치밀하고 침착한 모습을 보였다고 전하고 있다. 그는 총격을 가하는 동안에도 "아주 조용했다"고 한 목격자는 전했으며, 한차례 총격을 가한뒤 얼마후 뒤돌아와 다시 총을 난사하는 등 "아주 치밀한" 면모를 보였다고 다른 목격자는 말했다. 한편, 미국 연방수사국(FBI)과 버지니아 경찰서장은 4월 17일 최승현 주미대사관 워싱턴지역 영사와의 면담에서 "버지니아텍 총기 난사사건의 동기는 치정이나 이성과 관련된 것으로 본다"는 입장을 밝혔다. ABC 방송에 따르면, 범인은 먼저 기숙사에서 2명을 살해하고 자기 방으로 돌아와 권총에 총탄을 장착한 뒤 "너 때문에 이 일을 저질렀다"(You caused me to do this.)라는 내용의 노트 메모를 남겼다고 보도했다. [[그림:Penn State 2007 Spring Game - VT section.jpg|thumb|300px|'버지니아 공대' 카드섹션 추모식 모습]] 4월 19일 작성 그런데 새로운 사실이 밝혀 졌다. 그는 학교에서 친구들과 전혀 어울리지 않았으며, 사교성이 매우 없었으며, 정신계통의 약을 복용하고 있었던 것으로 확인되었다. 또한 에밀리 제인 힐스처의 룸메이트인 헤더 호(Haugh)는 "내가 아는 한 에밀리는 그를 몰랐고, 사귀는 남자친구도 있다"라고 했다. 이는 종래의 치정에 의한 살인극에 대한 반박이 될수 있다. 또한 이른바 '캠퍼스 학살'에 예고편이라고 생각되는 희곡이 발견되었다. 그가 희곡을 작성한 것 중에는 "리처드 맥비프(Richard McBeef)", "브라운스톤씨(Mr. Brownstone)"이 있었다. 이 희곡은 태반이 욕설이며, 상대의 말에는 귀를 기울이지 않고 악을 쓰는 내용이 많았다고 한다. 다음은 그 중 일부다. "내가 당신 같은 대머리 뚱보 변태 계부한테 추행당할 줄 알아? 당신은 우리 엄마 바지 속에 들어가려고 우리 아빠를 살해했고, 그걸 은폐했어."('리처드 맥비프'에서 13세 소년 존이 계부에게) "엉덩이에 리모컨을 확 쑤셔 박아 줄까 보다! 아니, 당신은 그럴 가치도 없어. 리모컨은 5달러짜리란 말이야."(") 한편, 버지니아 공대 영문과에서 범인 조승희를 지도한 니키 지오 반니(Giovanni)교수와 루신다 로이(Roy)교수는 17일 ABC뉴스와 워싱턴포스트지 기자를 만나 "조승희는 다른 학생과 교수들에게 두려움을 줬다"고 말했다. "하루는 수강생 70명중 7명이 결석해서, 학생들에게 '도대체 무슨 일이냐'고 물었더니 다들 '조승희가 겁나서 못 나오겠다'고 했다"라는 증언도 나왔다. 결국, 로이 교수는 조승희에게 상담을 받도록 권했지만 조승희는 "생각해 보겠다."라고 말했을 뿐 실제로 상담을 받지 않았다. 학생들이 말을 걸어도 묵묵부답이어서 학교내에서 속을 알 길 없는 '물음표 학생'이었다고 한다. 출석부에 이름 대신 물음표를 적어 넣는 바람에 '물음표 학생'으로 통했다고 했다. 다른 학생들과 방을 공유하는 기숙사인 하퍼 홀에서 살았는데 그는 무슨 말을 걸어도 '응'이나 '아니'처럼 한 단어로만 답했으며, 거의 혼자 저녁을 먹었다고 한다. 또한 학생들은 그가 세 여학생을 '스토킹' 수준으로 쫓아다닌 적이 있으며 그들에 대한 농담도 했다고 말했다. 사건 당일날 아침, 조승희를 목격한 캐런 그루얼은 "평소와 다름없이 무표정했다"고 증언했다. 4월 20일 작성 언론에 새로 밝혀진 내용은 다음과 같다. 결국, 치정에 의한 살인은 아니며 그는 정신병자로서의 살인이였다. # 그는 자신을 영웅시했다.-"나는 모세처럼 바다를 가르고 나의 백성, 모든 시대의 연약하고 무방비인 어린이들을 이끈다." # 세상을 증오했다.-"너 때문에 이 일을 저질렀다."(You caused me to do this.)의 "You"는 배신한 여자친구가 아니라 세상이었다. 그는 메르세데스 벤츠(Benz), 금목걸이, 보드카 등을 언급하며 쾌락주의에 빠진 사람들에 대한 적개심을 드러냈다. 버지니아대 상담심리학자 듀이 코넬(Cornell)은 "이들은 자신이 상상한 타인의 모습과 실제 모습, 자신이 원하는 대우와 실제 받는 대우의 차이 같은 것을 통해 계속해서 우울감과 분노를 증폭시킨다. 결국, 자신과 타인과 세상을 한번에 끝장내려 하는 심리 상태에 빠진다"라고 했다. # 억눌린 자살욕구를 가졌다.-성격장애와 살인범에 대한 전문가인 마이클 스톤(Stone)박사는 "모욕당하고, 굴욕을 느끼고, 화가 나는데, 대화의 기술도 모자란 사람이 극단에 몰리면 자살 시도에서 살인 시도로 옮겨 가게 된다. 총격사건 범인들의 궁극적 목표는 자살"이라고 했다. # '스승'을 찾으려고 했다.-조승희는 1999년의 미국 컬럼바인 고등학교 총기 난사사건의 범인들을 "순교자(martyr)"로 표현했으며, 대학과 항공사를 잇달아 테러한 시어도어 카친스키(Kaczynsky)를 따라 한것으로 보인다. 클린트 반잔트(Zandt) 전(前) 미국 연방수사국(FBI) 분석관은 "그는 죽음 이후 자신의 생각이 세상에 알려지는 것을 '궁극적 승리'로 여겼을 것"이라고 말했다. # 다양한 무기를 동원했다.-범인은 탄창이 주렁주렁 달린 조끼를 입고 있었다. 공개된 사진에서 그는 야전용 나이프를 목에 갖다대거나 망치를 든 모습도 보였다. # 전문킬러처럼 행동했다.-생존자들은 범인이 엄청난 양의 총탄을 쏟아냈으며 감정의 변화를 보이지 않은 상태에서 시종 침착하게 범행을 진행했다고 말한다. 강의실 문을 열고 들어와 "안녕, 잘 지냈니?"(Hi, how are you?)라고 인사 하는 것을 들었다거나, 심지어 "미소를 띄고 있었다."라는 증언도 잇다르고 있다. 로빈 코왈스키(Kowalski) 클램슨대 심리학과 교수는 "범인 조승희는 매우 조직적이고 계산적으로 행동했다. 뭘 하고 싶은지 너무도 분명히 알고 있었다"라고 말했다.(4월 19, 20일 조선일보 본문 인용, 재편집) 피의자 미국 연방 경찰의 발표에 의하면, 피의자로 지목된 조승희는 영문학과 4학년으로 미국에 영주권을 갖고 거주하고 있는 23세의 한국인이며, 버지니아주 센터빌에 주소지를 두고 있지만 이 학교 하퍼 홀 기숙사에서 거주해왔다고 한다. 조승희는 지난 3월 구입한 9mm 권총 등을 가지고 이 학교 기숙사와 노리스홀 등에서 총기를 난사해 30여명을 사살한뒤 자살한 것으로 잠정적으로 결론이 지어졌다. 1차 범행 직후, 조승희는 기숙사 방으로 돌아와 여러 쪽의 메모("너 때문에 이 일을 저질렀다"(You caused me to do this.), 부자집 아이들(rich kids)', '방탕(debauchery)' 등http://www.yonhapnews.co.kr/international/2007/04/18/0601080100AKR20070418003600071.HTML)를 남겼으며, 자살한 시신의 팔 안쪽에는 붉은 잉크로 'Ismail Ax'란 어구가 쓰여져 있었던 것으로 알려졌다. 학교관계 부처장 래리 힝커(Larry Hincker)는 “조승희는 평소 주변사람과 교류가 없는 외톨이(loner)였다”며 “학교 당국이 그와 관련한 정보를 찾는 데 어려움을 겪고 있다”고 말했다.http://www.breitbart.com/article.php?id=D8OID5RG0&show_article=1 같은 학교의 한국 학생들도 이구동성으로 "그는 한국 학생들의 모임에 거의 나오지 않았다. 그가 누구인지 잘 모른다"고 말해 상당히 고립된 생활을 해왔음을 시사했다. http://www.yonhapnews.co.kr/international/2007/04/18/0601080100AKR20070418000600071.HTML 경찰 수사 결과, 이번 사건은 공범자 없이 조승희가 단독으로 저지른 범행으로 결론지어졌다. 사건 반응 각국의 반응 대한민국 노무현 대통령은, 사건 당일 청와대에서 이 사건을 보고받은 즉시 한-이탈리아 정상회담 기자회견의 모두발언을 통해 '깊은 애도와 유감을 표명하며 희생자들의 명복을 빈다'는 메시지를 전세계에 전하였다. 현지 한인 사회 이번 사건에 대해서, 현지 한국 사회는 큰 충격에 빠졌었다. 연합뉴스의 기사에 따르면, 이번 사건에 대해 한인 사회는, 한국인들에 대한 이미지가 실추되지 않을까에 대해, 또한 현지 한인들에 대한 보복살인 가능성에 대해 걱정을 하고 있다. 아울러 4월 19일 예정되었던 종군위안부 결의안 통과를 위한 로비활동이 취소되기도 하였다. 아울러 한미간의 비자 면제 프로그램(VWP: Visa Waiver Program)에 대한 악영향이 있지 않을까 걱정하는 모습이었으며, 한편으로는 자녀교육에 대한 중요성을 일깨우고 한국 교민사회가 자성하는 계기가 되어야 한다고 말하기도 했다. http://www.yonhapnews.co.kr/international/2007/04/18/0601080100AKR20070418001000071.HTML http://news.empas.com/show.tsp/20070418n07112 관련 정보 버지니아 공대의 교내 출입 통제 * 2006년 8월 한 탈주범이 버지니아 공대 부근에서 병원 경비원을 죽이고 학교쪽으로 도주하는 바람에 개강 첫날 수업을 취소하고 학교 교내 출입을 통제한 바 있다. 미국의 캠퍼스 총격 사건 * 1966년 텍사스 주 오스틴 소재 텍사스 대학 구내에서 찰스 휘트먼이 총기를 난사해 15명이 살해당하고 31명이 부상했다. * 1998년 4월 아칸소 주 요네스보로의 웨스트사이드 중학교에서 두명의 중학생(각각 13세, 11세)이 총기를 난사하여 교사 1명과 동료학생 4명이 사망했다. * 1999년 콜로라도 주 리틀톤 콜럼바인 고교에서는 2명의 고교생이 12명의 동료학생과 교사를 살해한 후 자살했다. 같이 보기 * 조승희 주석 분류:2007년 분류:난사 사건 분류:버지니아 주 ar:مذبحة جامعة فرجينيا ca:Matança a Virgínia Tech cs:Masakr na Virginia Tech da:Massakren på Virginia Tech de:Amoklauf an der Virginia Tech en:Virginia Tech massacre eo:Masakro de Virginia Tech es:Masacre de Virginia Tech fi:Virginia Techin verilöyly fr:Fusillade de l'Université Virginia Tech he:הטבח בווירג'יניה טק id:Pembantaian Virginia Tech it:Massacro al Virginia Polytechnic Institute ja:バージニア工科大学銃乱射事件 lt:Virdžinijos technikos universiteto žudynės ml:വെര്‍ജീനിയ ടെക് കൂട്ടക്കൊല ms:Pembunuhan beramai-ramai di Virginia Tech nl:Schietpartij op Virginia Tech no:Virginia Tech-massakren pl:Masakra w Virginia Tech pt:Massacre de Virginia Tech ro:Masacrul de la Virginia Tech ru:Массовое убийство в Вирджинском политехническом институте sh:Masakr u Virdžinijskom politehničkom institutu simple:Virginia Tech massacre sl:Pokol na univerzi Virginia Tech sr:Масакр у Вирџинијском политехничком институту sv:Skolmassakern på Virginia Tech th:การสังหารหมู่ที่มหาวิทยาลัยเวอร์จิเนียเทค vi:Thảm sát Đại học Bách khoa Virginia yi:שחיטה אין ווירזשיניע-טעק zh:2007年弗吉尼亚理工大学校园枪击案 zh-yue:維珍尼亞理工大學校園槍擊案